the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Irano Greenwater
Irano Greenwater is a wild elf wizard. necromancy and enchantment banned. The campaign won't go past 14, and I'm sticking with wizard levels only for no particular reason. Feats (in order taken): Scribe scroll, alertness (from familiar), spell focus (conj), greater spell focus (conj), extend spell, improved initiative, flyby attack, quicken spell, empower spell. For skills, I put one rank in craft (paint), maxed spellcraft, spot, listen, concentration, search, and spread the remaining skill points around knowledge, favoring arcana, and grabbing 5 in architecture and engineering for the +2 search bonus. Listen, spot, and search being cross-class hurts, but elves get +2 to each of those, alertness is another +2 to listen and spot, and search is int based and has the synergy bonus. All told, my listen and spot modifiers are +12, and my search is +17, or +19 when looking for hidden doors or compartments. Not great, but not poor either. And don't forget that your raven shares your skill ranks, and with its +2 wisdom mod, at this point gets +8 on listen and spot, and +6 on search. For active searching, don't forget that your familiar can aid you for a +2 bonus (total of +21 for secret doors and compartments, +19 everything else). I do make use of the ability to scribe scrolls, if I can't buy the ones I want. Remember that you can scribe more than one spell onto a single scroll, so always shoot for spending as close to each thousand GP mark as possible. Further, if your DM is doing EXP by the book, then the EXP cost of scrolls is going to generally not matter. If you lose enough EXP to not level up with the rest of your party, that means the next time you get EXP, you're probably going to end up with more experience than them (not just for that session, but overall), due 3.5 awarding higher experience to lower level characters completing the same encounters. With 30 point buy I chose the following allocation: 8/12/15/18/12/8. It turned into this: Str: 6 - early on I used a blind and deaf (so it couldn't easily be spooked) pack mule Dex: 18 (12 base, +2 racial, +4 item) Con: 14 (15 base, -2 racial, level 12 bump) Int: 28 (18 base, +2 racial, +6 item, level 4 and 8 bumps) Wis: 14 (12 base, +2 item) Cha: 8 - I roleplay my character as quite arrogant and somewhat reclusive. Not socially awkward in any way, and not speaking the minimum amount of words at all times (aka, the "I have low cha so I can put no effort into roleplaying!" approach), he just generally feels everyone and everything else is beneath him, and will thus converse freely, but condescendingly and begrudgingly, to the extent that it is prudent and purposeful. Has a soft spot for those that are disadvantaged because of circumstances beyond their control, especially if they're of a lesser, poorly treated race (think Raistlin with gully dwarves). This soft spot immediately disappears for anyone or anything that's talkative or arrogant, however. Saves: Fort: 9 (4 base, +3 cloak, +2 ability mod) Reflex: 11 (4 base, +3 cloak, +4 ability mod) Will: 13, +15 against enchantments (8 base, +3 cloak, +2 ability mod, +2 elf enchantment bonus) Not great, but this is also core only with no multiclassing. Spell focus and greater spell focus are there to make grease, web, glitterdust, cloudkill, and other such things even nastier. Early on extend spell is excellent for mage armor, later on it's great for 10 minutes/level buffs like stoneskin. Overland flight is cast every day, because of course it is. It combos nicely with flyby attack, because unlike spring attack, it has no pre reqs, and you can take any standard action during a flyby attack. Note that you do provoke AoOs as normal, unlike with spring attack. For summoning, I tend to favor summoning 1d4+1 from lower lists. I generally find that more is better, due to them typically only being used as a distraction or shield, and the action economy ramifications of multiple enemies are usually more severe for opponents. Though higher level summons are also useful. Bralani eladrin are nice for their SLAs, for instance. Spells Level 0 Prestidigitation x2 Mage hand Message Ghost sound Level 1 Mage armor (cast shortly after day begins) Magic missile x2 Grease x2 Feather fall Silent image Unprepared Level 2 Rope trick Invisibility Glitterdust Web Minor image Alter self Unprepared Level 3 Lightning bolt x2 Protection from energy Sleet storm Displacement Wind wall Unprepared Level 4 Greater invisibilty Dimension door Solid fog Polymorph Black tentacles Unprepared Level 5 Extended stoneskin Overland flight (cast shortly after day begins) Cloudkill Teleport Quickened grease Quickened shield Level 6 Acid fog Summon monster 6 Quickened glitterdust Quickened fog cloud Category:Wild elves Category:Wizards